Reunited Once Again
by HighSoarer
Summary: Just a small drabble that I made on tumblr for one of my Roleplaying Characters. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Parings: Reader x Arno


Smut Drabble #1

Characters: Reader x Arno

Rating: M for sexual Content

It's been weeks since you last seen your lover. You were worried sick about

him, mostly because he hasn't written you in weeks on end. You didn't know much about

the mission he was on, but you knew it was supposed to be a dangerous one. Either he was

wounded in battle, or worse, killed. You wasn't used to him being an

assassin just yet. Who knew you was going to be courting a killer? You

some days wondered why he chose you over some beautiful woman, and on some

occasions, you even asked him. But he always gave you the same answer over and over.

"No one can compare to the beauty you have, amour."

Sure he may give you the same answer over and over, but each time he says _amour_ it

always brings butterflies to your stomach along with a fluttering heart. You cared deeply

for him, and he cares the same. He would do anything to keep your safe, even if he had to

give up his own life for you.

Nighttime was rolling around soon, and you were about to get dressed for bed. So

you made your way up to the bedroom, passing by the study that Arno _loved_ to go into. You

knew books were his favorite - he quoted him almost half the time - as well as music

since he loves to play the piano for you.

Slowly, you opened the doors up to the study and walked to his desk where he

used to work before he left. There was a book on the side of a candlestick. It must be one of

Arno's favorite books hence the dog-eared and crimped pages. _A midsummer _

_Night's Dream_, By _William Shakespeare_. Your eyes closed as you turn to make your way out

of the study and onto the bedroom so you could get some rest. Your heart was longing for your lover's touch and kisses, the way he pleased you in and out of bed. You couldn't cry,

not again. You had to be strong, for him and yourself.

As you reached the closed bedroom, he heard movement on the other side, which

brought your guard up. No one else was supposed to be in the house but yourself.

Unfortunately, you had nothing but your fists and feet – you knew your way around

fighting. You weren't the best, but you won a few fights here and there. Slowly, you opened

the door trying not to let the door creak as you popped your head in and soon, your whole

body. Someone was in the bed, but it was dark so you couldn't see. You made your way to

the dresser with haste where a candlestick lay and some matches. Once you placed it in a

metal holder and lit it, you held it up so the flame could illuminate the room.

You could see an outline of a face with a scar on the bridge of their nose that ran

down their cheek to under their eye. Only one person had a scar like that… Someone like –

your lover… It took you all your might not to drop the candlestick, causing a fire right there - That would be terrible. Instead, with shaky hands, you placed it back on the dresser and made your way towards the bed where Arno laid. His eyes followed you with each step you took, but of course you couldn't see since the room was half dark. As you reached the side of the bed, your eyes adjusted just slightly, and you finally saw the full outline of his face.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Inquired Arno, a full on smirk forming on his features as you slowly made you way under the covers. Of course you were surprised, it's been a very long time since you've seen him and you just wanted to press your lips against his full, soft ones in a small kiss.

You nodded your head in answer to his question and slowly, you placed your trembling hand on his cheek, tracing over the scar you know and loved. Arno didn't mind when you traced over his scar, in fact, he loved it when you did. You could see him leaning lower and lower until your faces were just inches apart, and soon, his lips were on yours. Oh god, you missed his kisses so much. They were always filled with love and passion that you never got tired of, and frankly, you wanted more.

When his hand found the back of your neck, he pulled you closer and you could feel his tongue run against your bottom lip. Instantly, your lips open and his tongue slipped inside your mouth where both tongues fought for dominance. You knew Arno was going to win the tongue fight anyway, he loved being in control, and you loved when he gave you orders too. But sometimes you wanted to be in control, and he would let you with no questions asks. Arno loved when you demanded to be in control, and he wishes that you would take control every time you both made love.

Arno's free hand moved from his side to the top of your thigh where he rubbed the skin, bringing more butterflies in your stomach and a pain in your lower regions You wanted to take it slow, but some part of you was just inching to rip off your clothes and throw yourself at your lover. Your own hand moved to the top of his where you rubbed he slightly soft-hard skin. You could feel his hand slowly move up to the top of your thigh to the inner side getting closer to your neither region. When he touched you there, you felt bliss. He knows where your spots are and he knows how to treat them with care. Arno could make you orgasm in a minute if he wanted to.

You pulled up the edge of your nightgown when your hand removed from his, and soon, a slightly warm hand pressed against the front of your womanhood. He was getting closer to the desired spot, and soon you wouldn't be able to control yourself. Your breath hitched in your throat, and your could feel those butterflies even more now as he slowly lowered his hand to cup your wet sex then flicked the tip of his finger against your clitoris. Your back arched just slightly while he moved his fingers around in a circle, and you had to break the kiss just so you could release a soft moan that he loved so much.

Your eyes opened to see Arno bare chested, and unfortunately, he had trousers on that hid his present from you. You moved your hands to the waistband of the fabric, but he shook his head, a dark smirk on his features. "Not yet, amour. I'm sure you can wait," Arno's husky voice purred out. As he leaned down, his lips moved closer to your ear so you could hear his chuckles and he could attack your neck with kisses.

No, you could not wait. You wanted his length in your center already. You wanted to feel his warmth, his closeness. When he pulled away from your neck, he gazed into your eyes, and you were sure he could see the yearning in the depths of them. You let out a little "I love you" before he pressed his lips against yours once again as his finger on your clitoris moved as well.

His kiss muffled your moan, and as soon as you were close to your orgasm, he pulled his finger away as he broke the kiss. You wanted to slap that grin off his face, but you loved it so much. Arno pulled his hand away from your womanhood, and soon it was placed on the waistband of his trousers, as well as the second and slowly he pulled them down until the V line was showing. Then he started to pull them down slower and slower until you realized – he was teasing you!

Your emotion contorted to one of anger, which got another chuckle out of Arno. He just loved this. You pushed his hands out of the way, taking the waistband once again and snatched down the trousers, revealing his semi-hardened length. You forgot how good he looked without any clothes on. You wrapped your hand around the shaft and slowly stroked the base all the way up to the tip until you heard a few groans and hisses leave your lover.

When you shifted your eyes to glance up at his expression, you could see his eyes closed. You wanted him to make eye contact with you, so you stopped your movements. Once he realized you stopped, he lowered his head and opened his gold eyes, locking gazes with you, and soon – you started back up once more. Arno's mouth parted just slightly, as a moan left him, which made your stomach tighten up once again that night. You were sure you were dripping wet after being teased just moments before and from his moans, which were music to your ears.

Curses made their way out of Arno's lips as he watched you pleasure him. Soon, he could feel himself getting close, and you tried your best to hold back a smirk as you removed your hand from his member, teasing him just like he did you. You witnessed his eyebrows furrowing, and his chest heaving up and down as he gathered up his breath. Though the next moment in time happened too quickly for you to register what happened. Arno was pinning you down with _both_ of your hands over your head as he locked gazes with you. He despised being teased. When he wanted to get off, you either do it, or don't. Not just halfway.

A cry left your lips, as you continued hiding the smile you had deep down. Finally, something that you wanted! Him taking you roughly, and you screaming out his name in pleasure. Only the servants would hear you, and that made things more exciting than they already were now. "Take me," You whispered, seeing the desired deep into his gold eyes. Those were the only words that Arno wanted you to mutter during the night. That, and his name being moaned.

He spread your legs apart, your womanhood exposed to the air and his beautiful eyes. You watched as he positioned himself before you felt a pinch as he slowly entered you, a hiss leaving his lips once again that night. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he slowly started to roll his hips back and forth. Your head leaned back against the white pillows, a soft moan leaving you as he pushed his length inside your center. You missed this so much since he was gone. How close you two were in bed and out of bed, and how he ran his fingers along your skin so soft like. Tears pricked your eyes, but not out of pain, but out of happiness. You didn't want him to leave again. Not for weeks at a time, or you might have to join him on his missions.

His name left your lips as you turned your head to the side, your eyes closed. But like you did him before, he stopped until you opened your eyes and gazed at him. "Eyes on me. Nowhere else," panted Arno while he started up his thrusts once more. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh surfaced around the room, the sound you both loved to hear besides the sound of breathing.

At first he was gentle, but soon he started to speed up to where he became rougher. Just like he – and sometimes you – liked it. Another cry left your lips as your chest bounced up and down following along with thrusts, pleasure coursing through you. At this rate, you would orgasm, and you wanted it to last as long as possible. You opened your mouth to speak, but you got near the edge and soon – instead of words – a moan came out followed by Arno's name. You had to close your eyes because of how strong your orgasm was, but as soon as your eyes reopened, you could see Arno with a grin on his features as he continued his thrusts, tightly grasping your hair in his hands.

You came too early for him because he was still going, hence the moan and groans coming straight from his lips. As his pants got more frequent, his eyes slowly closed as his head lowered to where you could see the top of his head. If your hands weren't held up, you would run your fingers through his long chestnut hair. Finally, Arno let out a groan and a exhale as he released himself into your center, and by the time he finished you were close to a second orgasm, so he continued to thrust so you could get off one last time before he collapsed beside you.

Your body was shaking at how great _both_ of your orgasms were, and you turned your head to the side to gaze at Arno while he caressed your cheek lightly, trying to calm you just slightly. A shaky hand reached out to him, and he took it in his own, pressing his lips against the palm of your hand before he kissed the back. Slowly, you started to regain control over your body to where your shaking concluded. Never again should Arno leave you for that long again. He held your hand as your eyes closed slowly; sleep finally washing over your body. A small smile formed on the edge of Arno's lips as he watched you sleep peacefully. That's just what he wanted to see before he drifts off to sleep as well.


End file.
